A Concept To Grasp
by Livrig
Summary: Natsu X Fem Laxus I know not very liked. Natsu has delt with many emotions, but lately the idea of what love is has bothered him after a breakup with his ex. Through the confusion a girl he had an odd altercation with in the past has stepped into his life since then. Now together, Natsu wakes up to see her asleep on his chest, and them both connected at the pelvis. What a twist.


If anything… This is not how I expected to wake up on a Friday night. A blonde haired woman at least four years older than me, both of us connected at the pelvis with dried sex fluids still on us from a night I hardly remember. The scent of marijuana somehow still lingering around along with the musk of sex.

It was obvious somehow a wild night had happened. But I didn't have a headache, no hangover whatsoever, couldn't get one. And I chock that up to my heavy pain resistance. Unable to see her face, I knew me as a person, I knew the woman had to be someone I knew, that I probably said I loved and she loved me.

The memories began to flood…

Yeah, I was starting to remember a bit now. A few months ago I had been in a bad breakup, been cheated on and told the truth by the girl's friends what she thought of me. I'd been… Hurt, but not as much emotionally as I was psychologically. I took a blow that day in my battle of understanding love.

But then someone jumped at that occasion. Lexi… She popped up instantly a day after I had broke up with Minerva, the girl who cheated and lied to me. Lexi wouldn't let me just sit an be alone, and the fact she was in college while I was just turning seventeen made everyone question it.

Lexi was raw, she was a true woman. She didn't have time or patience for something she didn't care about or that wouldn't affect her in anyway. That didn't mean she was self centered, she was a good woman to everyone. She wasn't always like that though. A few years back when we had first met and I had just become a freshman, me and her got into a bad argument alone. No one around..

She tried to bully me. This was back when she was kinda a bitch…

I told her leave me alone and she didn't. Then she punched me and I handled her ass. She was surprised since she was just a bit taller than me and had been so athletic for so long. She wasn't expecting me, a fifteen year old boy to actually kick her ass without even punching her.

I embarrassed her. In the worst way I could. I had her face down and back arched while I just stared down at her. Nothing sexual happened until she started shouting how bad she'd kick my ass, then I literally spanked her until she started asking me to stop. I told her I wouldn't tell nobody that she literally bullied me for a good month which was a crime where we lived. She didn't say anything and nodded and ran off.

I knew when she came back the next few days she was nervous of someone hearing how everything went down. But I kept my promise and didn't say anything. She didn't either because it was so embarrassing, from then on when we actually met again and I said hi like I would any other day she seemed to become a bit red in the face and walk off flicking me off.

I'd laugh about it. But everyone just thought we had some odd friendship going on. But then I met Minerva and me and her began to talk, Lexi kept her distance for a while. Only hanging with my older friends and kicking back with them. Lexi, as far as I could remember had never talked to any guy, or girl. She just hung out with friends.

But then I got older and the shit with Minerva happened.

Lexi was a strong personality I suppose I needed in life, but that wasn't what got me in such a good mood, or made me even want to forward our relationship. I was a virgin, and I had planned on keeping it that way for a long time. Lexi did not. She came to me one day at the mall and told me to come with her. We went around, chilled and talked and got to know each other.

And then we started hanging out more, but about a month in. After a good two months had passed with the Minerva crap, some girl tried to talk to me and Lexi too offence hard. She didn't act on anything, she just literally stared the girl down and grabbed me by the arm. Later she pulled me into some corner, or room, I couldn't remember how fast she had moved me and kissed me right there. Forcing me into one of the best make-out sessions I'd ever been in. In fact… My first.

She took pride in taking that from me. She also told me in my ear, that I was hers, no one else's unless she said so. That I was her Daddy and she was my baby girl. She told me she doesn't have time for that 'play nice' bullshit and that I'm not going nowhere and she isn't. From then on, my life had become a big ass adventure.

My dad had been getting promoted like crazy and raking in dough like nobody's business. Subsequently, he opened me a bank account and put money in there like every other week. And not chump change either. Lexi started taking me to clothes shops and outlets, dressing me up in a style she said I looked best in. Then proceeded to basically take charge of our relationship, it was weird, but I was actually okay with it.

She went with saying I dominated it, but she just made most choices. Like a captain and a vice-captain. She also said it was because if I demanded anything of her, more than usually, it would happen. As long as I said it right, and even then. I'd more than likely get it.

I proceeded to tell her I like milkshakes and the next day in the middle of the school day I got called to the office and got a milkshake with some other food. She kissed me then left.

Lexi was a Badass, she was sexy to boot. Had her own little aura, and just so damn sexy at times she wasn't even trying. We'd talked for almost a year and a half. I told her honestly I was thankful for everything.

Then I said I loved her.

She then proceeded to half rape me.

We kissed and made out for a good hour and our upper body clothes were gone, we were in underwear and she was in my lap grinding. We almost did it, but it called down. She stopped herself and so did I. The next day she was a lot clingier, while still having that aura of 'I'm a woman, and I'm badass' a grin that turned me on and sat in my lap as if it was her normal seat whenever we went somewhere. Except movies.

Then my birthday rolled around. And I had officially turned 18...I was completely legal. She waited until it was a good month before my birthday, that and school was out. I'd graduated with a 3.8 that turned into a 4.0 from some extra credits I earned from some state tests.

She did not pass up the opportunity. She had got some weed from a friend and we had smoked it. What had followed was some of the most loving, slow, passionate sex I'd ever had. Well, my first time, but it was loving. I still remember the big ass ego boost I got when a high ass Lexi pulled my dick out for the first time.

She just stared in amazement and held her forearm against my pelvis with her elbow. Measuring my dick she just blinked and looked up to me before licking slowly up my dick. Telling me I was fucking huge, then putting as much as she could in her mouth. It escalated from there to up fringins until she was sure I would fit. She told me sucking my dick had been a fantasy of hers for years. That she had a crush on me since we first met and that's why she tried to bully me.

When I spanked her I had turned her on so bad she couldn't come to school for a day. That she was mad I chose a bitch like Minerva. But she said that didn't matter, that she didn't get my goods. She then dropped herself down on me and almost lost it. Her pussy was too tight and so damn wet. She told me I could cum inside that today was a good day and she'd been on some birth control just for the first time to be all natural.

She told me how much she loved me, how much she needed this. How much she'd give for it again, why she loved me. I told her the same, and she came about three times during my full explanation. Then I told her I couldn't wait for the day to get her pregnant and she made such an amazing face and came so hard her eyes rolled and she went stiff, shaking and trying to contain herself. I came too so I guess I just added to the effect.

That when we did it a good three more time before finally going to sleep. I took control twice and she did too. She said her legs gave out after the third round and just rode me the fourth. Then we laid there tired and happy. Going to sleep and me waking up to now.

Such an odd love story…

I want to keep it like that forever.

Looking at her sleeping face I smiled. Her mascara was a little messed up from the tears, but she still looked beautiful. Chuckling a bit I began to realize she was naked on top of me when she started to roll her hips. Her pussy was wet and made that noise I loved so much, but it felt all the better. My dick was fully erect now. That, and my morning wood was already no joke. Thumping inside her I watched her eyes flare open and felt her walls squeeze me, she then gripped me with her arms and dug her nails into my shoulder and let out a deep breathy moan as she convulsed on my dick.

I loved the faces she made. They were honestly the best, and I would never tell anyone about them. They were mine. And only mine. I don't care if there was someone before me, not going to lie. If it was more than one guy I'd be pissed.

She told me though that I was a first for her. That she hated guys for a long time because of her dad till I came around. Said she knew she wanted kids so she used toys for blowjobs but never touched her pussy with anything but her fingers. That she saved it all up for me.

I didn't know if that was true, but I trusted her. It sounded about as far fetched as my imagination could stretch in the world of fantasy. But some women keep shrines of their exes, so I could say yeah. I prefer that.

After cumming and squeezing my dick along with adding new scars across my back, I felt her head lay on my chest a good minute or two, catching her breath from the sudden shock. She then looked at me as she was sweating a bit now. "Okay…" She started, chuckling at me while she kissed my neck. "That was the best time ever to have a wet dream."

I couldn't hold it in. Looking down at her I bust into laughter, hardly feeling the deep cuts on my shoulders and kissing her head. "That's hilarious." I said while staring up.

She began to grin a bit, but then it faded into a small pout. She felt the skin on my back, rubbing her finger across it and coming up with a little blood. Her eyes didn't widen, instead she just stared at her hand. "I'm sorry…" She said sincerely.

I frowned a bit, not liking the look on her face, while her pussy was still wet and my dick was still hard. I flipped her over onto her back, throwing her for a loop, and thruster inside lf her. Doing it at a slow enough pace that I watched her eyes slowly go cross. I almost burst into laughter, but I didn't. Instead I pushed her hands down, handing her a pillow while I whispered into her ear after lifting her legs up. "Grab this." To which she did, and I reeled my hips back and rolled them right back against hers. Hearing a small squeak and a wet slap.

Both were light and made me grin as I could get to work like this. Knowing it was mine, that she was mine, that heart beneath those two big ass tits were mine just made my dick thick and veiny. Something I knew she could tell the difference of because she kept squeezing me tighter each time I push in and tried to pull free. Her voice a bit louder too, almost like she couldn't hold it.

I didn't know what I was, I couldn't be that amazing in bed after one night. Maybe she just had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, because she was an entirely different person right now. The noises, the slaps, how she would bitter and shiver. Then the fact I couldn't see her face but could watch every muscle clench made this all so much sexier.

Fuck yes.

That's all I could say. Speeding my hips up just right I felt her clench me and spasm almost like sucking me in, I could tell she was cumming because I heard her voice hitch and toes clench. She was cumming hard too. I stayed buried inside her though, rolling my hips in circles letting her get the full motion and rotation of my dick. Then I just wanted to make her lose her mind.

Pressing my finger to her clit, I started to rub it and roll it around while she was came and began thrusting again. She was a mess underneath that pillow. She had to me. If when I lifted that pillow she wasn't basically an anime chick. I didn't do my job. I needed those faces, those sloppy faces I loved the way she made them.

Thrusting inside of her and rolling my thumb around I picked up a rhythm. Her leg muscles clenching each smack. Falling limply to the side while I thruster more and more till her hands were the only thing clenching the pillow and showing me she was still conscious. And again and again I tagged her insides, feeling something each time I pushed in all the way. A small wall keeping me from going deeper, so I kept hitting it. Hoping sooner or later it'd let me by.

Instead I pulled out too far for a longer stroke and went just as deep as I needed and watched her go completely limp and started to pull out to finish on her stomach but her hand snapped down and gripped my dick, holding it in and pulling me deeper which rules I had to follow as I pushed back in with an extra thrust and couldn't hold it anymore. Her hand went limp on her pelvis and rubbed my hand that was still playing with her clit.

Why was she so damn sensitive? I loved it!

And again I started. Thrusting more and more, feeling her cum again and again. Till one moment I felt something pressing against me again. Telling me pull out right when she came, and I sped up beating her raw till right when she clenched up I pulled out and watched a stream spray out across the sheets and my pelvis, thick and slimy it was a whitish color, I was confused until I watched a thick glob of it spill out after she sprayed me. And I watched her close her legs and cover her pussy with a hand. Rolling onto her side and hiding from me while the pillow covered her face. The thick white cum of ours mixed together was just everywhere now.

My fucking god was I still hard.

Was she embarrassed? I wondered why she'd be embarrassed then I realized I made her cum hard as hell back to back then made her squirt while she's only managed to make me cum probably twice in two different days. Even when we had four rounds yesterday I only came once…

Nah. That couldn't be what I was.

Crawling up on the bed beside her I tried to lift her hand but she was fighting me. Grinning, I smacked her ass and heard her moan giving the chance when her attention was elsewhere to move her hand and push my dick back where it belonged. I felt her squeeze me on entry. Tightening just to my size and even more, her puasy wanted me to finish so bad it was unbelievable.

I started to thrust and roll my hips, looking at her hand that at first went to stop me give up. Chuckling rubbed her clit some while I lifted a leg up and over my shoulder. Slapping against her pelvis with each movement of my hips. I heard her sniffling and holding in moans as best she could and couldn't stop myself from lifting the pillow. Looking at her face I was proud of myself, then concerned when I realized some genuine tears. My hips stopped instantly. Halfway buried in her.

She bit her lip when I slowly filled her completely.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, she didn't even look me in my eyes when she answered. She was definitely embarrassed just like last time. What for though?

"I just came like _that_ and I keep fucking cumming even though you've only finished twice. I feel like trash. I don't feel like enough." She finished that with looking me in the eyes, I was so lost for words right now. Holy hell my who was skyrocketing while at the same time I was getting turned on by the second at this weird mood swing that was so unlike the girl who had so much damn confidence and pride.

I really did feel loved right now though. It was funny, hell of an ego boost, but it was funny. I was right then, she was embarrassed about me making her cum so much and hardly getting mine in. Truth was I was too focused on making her cum as badly as I could compared to me having what I wanted. "Baby girl what you just did was so damn sexy I almost did cum. And when you forced my dick back in I came, that was sexy. All of it is sexy. All of you is sexy."

"What good is sexy if I can't make you cum but I'm a broken faucet?" She asked while glaring a bit, damn she was hot. That scar just made it better. I wonder if last night has her extra emotional because I feel like today will be a one time thing compared to all the other sessions.

I really am amazed right now. "A lot of things, firstly you feel amazing when you keep cumming back to back. It's awesome. Like hella. And I have never seen something like what you just did and I want it so bad I'll do this endlessly in order to get it again. Don't cry baby girl, I love you and you're fucking amazing, just cause I didn't cum doesn't mean anything. There might be a day where you could literally milk me, right now you're just sensitive as all hell."

She glared still, but she just looked hot. "Yeah right. Finish fucking me and don't pull out…" She was sarcastic, but the last half was serious. She wanted me to cum inside her pussy each time today. I honestly do not believe this is safe, but hey, she knows best.

Too bad she didn't know how fucking horny I was. For a whole hour I fucked her pussy, a whole hour and then some. And somehow she ended up on her stomach, so when I pulled out I got to watch how much I spread her pussy. I couldn't help but just watch all my cum leak out and ooze. Me and her juices mixed together I watched her shudder under my gaze while she lay there a mess and weak.

I fucking loved this woman, and I was going keep showing her how much. All day, everyday.

We cleaned up, me having to help her when she tried Ro move and told me her legs were numb. I told her I bet because when I was looking at her pussy and thighs everything was a bright red. Telling me I did my fucking job. Literally. I wanted to make breakfast, but she stopped me and made me sit down after she gained the strength to walk again. Goodness she looked so sexy, wet hair and one of my larger shirts on her. I always wondered where it went and it turns out she had it.

She proceeded to tell me it's law for women to do this. No matter how business like they are. In a relationship that is good, it is law. That and she had panties on while smelling like peaches and cream. I honestly wanted to fuck her again, but refrained because then I'd feel like I only use her for sex… But I know I don't and she does too. It's honestly just me not wanting to because this was supposed to be romantic, loving and such.

But she had me sitting on a couch. The TV was on, but I didn't watch much TV. That and I felt like a trash excuse for a husband, but we weren't even married. We'd only been talking for two years, but I didn't feel like we were moving as fast as others did. I was confident I knew who I was, that I knew what I was doing. I got both an athletic and academic scholarship. Both which made me a high target for some colleges.

Lexi had assured me which colleges were the best with deals. In the end, I committed to her college. I didn't go on my athletic, I went on my academic. Wanting to get good in the books and not lose my scholarship to a broken arm or something. Lexi helped me with my studies and I helped her as well. I was majoring in business, as well as psychology. She was getting a degree in both electric and mechanical engineering.

The reason I was doing business was because I was coming in at my dad's company. Yeah, my dad's company. The CEO and founder of the company died and gave the entire enterprise to my dad about two days ago. Since then he's been working endlessly on setting everything up perfectly. And thankfully, he's not overly stressed or overworked. The company could run itself he always told me.

Hell am I thinking about that old foot for anyway? I got a sexy girl I say I love everyday who just gave me some of the best morning sex in the world, cooking breakfast in the kitchen for me. Let me go help her. Standing up the second I lifted off the couch I heard her voice over from the kitchen that was connected to the living room. The only separation being a large island and sink.

"Sit down, Natsu." She said to me while mixing something I didn't quite see because I never got the chance to look at her.

I wanted to say a snide remark, but I didn't at the same time. "Okay, but, why?" I asked, I wanted Ro know why I couldn't be in the kitchen.

"Because I said so." She responded, giving me one of the biggest loops of the century.

"That is not a valid reason." I chided.

The sound of plastic touching the granite counters hit my ear as I watched her come around the corner and look at me. I looked back at her and slowly began to sit back down. She began to nod slowly, "Yeah~, exactly what I thought." I grinned when she began to walk away I silently got up and followed her. Making sure each step of mine was muffled.

Shen we made it in the kitchen however it turns out she knew I was there because she snapped her fingers and pointed to the fridge and said, "Butter." I grabbed it and handed it to her, just a complete fool about this situation.

She then flicked me several times after I gave her the butter, making me move to dodge them before she turned and kicked me on the ass. "I told you keep your ass in the living room, do something other than come in here!" She growled at me, but I put my hand against her stomach and grinned.

"But I like cumming in here…" She stared me down, though I saw her lips curve and face flush just a bit before she smacked my hand, then out of the weirdest split second thought grabbed my hand and put it against her tits. "Be a good boy-" she began, dragging my hand down her sides then waist and hips to her ass. Stopping just on the fat cheeks. "And you might cum in here."

I don't remember being in the living room. Nor do I remember turning on a video-game. But it happened. All I knew was somehow I just started playing Fallout 4 and in about thirty minutes was level 20. Things happened I don't remember, but I know why it happened.

I wanted to be a good boy.


End file.
